A Vampire's Kiss
by CaptainBubbles
Summary: R to be safe-When forever living in a life of darkness and seclusion what is one supposed to do? As love and tragedy envelope the naive vampire, far worse comes to Jack.He soon learns that a vampire's kiss can turn deadly and despair hangs heavy over both
1. Born to Darkness

**Disclaimer: Must I depress myself further by stating that I, in fact, do not own anything from _Pirates of the Caribbean_? My pathetic excuse for a life has been furthered by making me openly say I have no power over the one thing I desire. sigh I think I'll go and sulk now...**

**A/N**: Well, this is my first _real_ fic of, hopefully, many. I think this idea that I'm going for has been tried before, and if it has I apologize if you find it boring and cliché. Also, if at any time this resembles yours, or someone else's fic, just tell me because I have most of the plot _thought_ out but I'm writing as I go along-and if this is the case I swear on pain of death that I didn't steal anything because the only Johnny Depp vampire fictions I've ever read or am currently reading are _The Vampire Sands_(which is really good and I suggest your reading it) and another POTC vampire one that's not even continued anymore. One more thing, the only thing I _did _commandeer would be the different concepts of vampires; I had several different resources which include stuff I pulled from the internet, the _Cirque Du Freak _series, and other notions from numerous ideas and books. So enough of my boring author's note and onto the story! Thanks for checking this out and I hope you'll enjoy.

_**Born to Darkness**_

If one small detail could change a person's life, imagine what one huge element might do. Sometimes I wonder if his existence was altered as much as mine was. It's true that he didn't go through the same that I did, but I'm sure just knowing me must have distorted him somehow. As for my change, it started many years ago.

When one thinks "vampire" I'm sure the first thing that comes to mind is fangs, garlic, bats, and Bela Lugosi. Well, there was a time that obviously didn't have him, and this is where my story begins. I remember clearly the few years that I knew him; the one who wasn't terrified of what I really was. A brave man, clever and funny; he taught me how to enjoy life no matter how hard it was.

I've managed to live years after my encounter with him; I was only 83 when I met him although I appeared to be in my late 20's or early 30's. I'm surprised I've managed to live up until our time; I suppose it does give me the chance to tell you my story. It was definitely my favorite century and I would never forget it; I'll try to tell you in as much detail as possible no matter how much it pains me to recall the memories. It's my duty to him to tell what a great man he really was even though he would probably have my head for ruining his reputation.

It all started in Japan. I was not, by any means, Japanese, but that is where I "died." Usually the Japanese would not let anyone into their country, but it was a time when the Samurai were beginning to lose control and trade started coming in. That's what I was doing there. Elsa von Rhine on business with her husband, Edward von Rhine. Strange name I know, but I don't call myself that anymore so it doesn't matter. Anyways, my oh so wonderful husband decided to take me to Japan with him; they wanted guns and other weapons and that is what we were supplying.

I thought I would hate it there, but it really was a beautiful country. Very old-fashioned, but what wasn't old-fashioned in the late 1500's? I don't recall much of what I did while I was there except my death and departure. I do remember my father of darkness; the one who made me what I am today.

It was an overcast and dreary sky; really surprising for me because it had been all sunshine and smiles before. I always preferred darker days(exactly why I loved London) so I decided to take a walk. I grabbed my thick black cloak, bid farewell to Edward for the day, and stepped out the cabin we were residing in. Edward and myself chose to stay on the ship we traveled on rather than find a place on land. It was a majestic vessel; made of dark, strong wood that was one of the largest on the seas. It wasn't created for speed but more for cargo space; there weren't many threats for crimes on the water that would soon take place in my later years, my years of knowing him.

I know now that setting foot off of that vessel, appropriately called _The Dark Lady, _created the biggest change in my life that could never be altered. The sun was hidden behind clouds as I took my last step off of _The Dark Lady _and I started my leisurely walk into town. Loud thuds echoed on the dock as the sailors ran to and fro with heavy boots. I kept my back straight and head held high regarding the proper mannerisms that always irked me yet I followed anyway. It bothered me, and still does, that people were categorized for their looks, wealth, and connections, but not for their personalities and themselves. "To generalize is to be an idiot" as the great William Blake put it; unfortunately his words would not have any effect on anyone for many years.

As I was saying, that was the day I started my great adventure that is continuing as I speak. There was a dirt path that I followed into the small town we were docked at; the name eludes me. I immediately regretted my decision the second I set foot in town after I realized that there was probably no one there that spoke English, and that I did not have a translator with me. Within moments though, that fact flew straight through my head as I viewed the quaint little settlement that seemed so nice and homely. Everyone nodded to me politely even though they knew nothing of me, and I soon found myself very comfortable.

The contented feeling I was experienced soon disappeared as I realized that watchful eyes followed my every move. I couldn't see my follower, but I knew they were there; it was the most unsettling sensation. I passed by an alleyway and caught a dark shadow that soon slipped from my sight. I quickened my pace and searched for a sanctuary, such as the small store my gaze fell upon ahead. My spirits were heightened as I reached the door of my safe escape, but came crashing back down as I pulled on the handle to find it locked. I frantically searched for another store, or even a large crowd I could lose myself in but this humble town didn't house many residents and all of the doors seemed to be closed and locked.

I walked past another alleyway except this one was decidedly darker, and as you've probably guessed, a hand shot from the gloom and clamped itself over my mouth. I was pulled into the alleyway and the last thing I registered was being spun around and warm breath on my face. I could only presume that it was several hours later that I awoke, but not as I expected. I thought surely I was to be raped and left for the dead, but this was not the case. As far as I could tell, my clothes were still securely planted onto my body and I was in a warm bed surrounded by a dark curtain.

My head ached terribly but I pushed the pain away and sat up. A noise coming from the other side of the curtain caught my attention and I noticed a dark form appear and move about. The curtains were pulled gently away and the light I was expecting to blind me never came; instead, soft candlelight bathed a form before in a soft glow. The man standing before me let a small smile curl on his lips as he let me study him. He was of average height, and paler than most around these parts, and I realized that he wasn't Japanese. He stood tall and straight; obviously a very proud man, of what I wasn't sure. His eyes glowed an unearthly color and were sunken in slightly; although he looked fairly young, his eyes betrayed his true age. His slight body was clothed in silky black trousers, a crisp white shirt that was in turn covered in a black vest, and over the whole ensemble was a thick black cloak that had a silk, blood-red lining. His dark locks fell straight down to below his ears and was slicked back rather strangely. All in all, the man was rather frightening at first sight.

The moment he spoke though, I knew he was not a cruel monster; his voice was melodic and gentle as he addressed me. "Lady Elsa, allow me to apologize for my rash actions in the alley, and to introduce myself. I am Benjamin Williams at your service," he paused there for a moment before continuing, "or rather _you _at _my _service." That last comment startled me a bit and, as if he sensed it, he smirked in triumph.

I was on the verge of replying before I realized my throat my dry, so I took a moment to clear it before speaking. "Pardon my manners, but to what service will you be requiring of me and why did you bring me here?" I voiced my thoughts confidently and his smirk turned to a grin as he regarded me.

"Lady, I was only going to ask if you would join me, and if you refused then I would take it upon myself to make it clear that it would do you no good." Join him? Join him in what? My mind was racing with thoughts and gruesome expectations so I did the most logical thing and asked him of what I would be joining. His answer was not what I expected. "The creatures of darkness of course!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Creatures of darkness? Mr. Williams, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's simple, my lady, I will give you some of my blood, kill you, and dig you from your very grave. The moment I saw you, I decided you were the one I was to turn to vampirism." By now I was utterly confused and when he said "kill you" I feared for my life so I immediately agreed to whatever he was scheming. "Excellent!" He had cried and pulled me from the comfortable bed. I learned later that he had wanted to waste no time in the chance that I could change my mind. Mr. Williams grasped my wrists and turned my hands palm up before removing them and lowering to his now obvious sharp nails. His claws pierced the skin of my ten fingertips and he removed his nails and did the same to himself as I hissed in pain. Again, he grabbed my wrists except this time he made a small gash on my forearm and sucked the blood that flowed from it. He smiled in satisfaction and placed his fingers to mine and seemed to concentrate rather hard. I felt a bizarre sensation overcome me, and the room started to spin. I was lost to darkness again, except this time I didn't wake up in a bed.

If you've ever been enclosed in an extremely small place in utter darkness, you _might_ understand how I felt after my second awakening. When I opened my eyes it didn't help much, as I was encased in blackness anyway. I knew I was in a tightly cramped space and was lying on a fairly pillowy material. I also noticed that an eerie silence surrounded me except for an occasional faint scraping I heard from above me. _Above _me? Didn't that Mr. Williams say he was going to kill me and dif me from my grave? My first coherent thoughts were not pleasant. I had found myself in a coffin, and the scraping I heard must have been Mr. Williams digging me up. It seemed like hours later before the lid to my encasement was lifted and I was freed.

That night I died to light and was born to darkness.

_Yes, I know it's not very long but there will be much more as I really start my writing. If you guys liked this and want me to keep posting it up here tell me how long you like chapters so I can plot it out. Don't worry, Jack will come into the equation soon enough! I just had to set up my character first, and yes I haven't revealed her name either but that comes into play soon enough, too. _

_And I like reviews too! hint hint I don't care if its good or bad (although I'm not a fan of flames) I love to know what people think of my writing. It keeps me going!_


	2. Living in Nothing

**_A/N: All right, I am really, really, really, sorry I haven't updated in, what was it? Over a month? Wow, I didn't even know I had neglected this for so long. I don't really have a good excuse. Our computer got sick and Microsoft Word didn't work. I've also been emerged in school work (the same work I should be doing now….but I'm taking a long break) I have no clue when I'll be able to update again; finals for semester are this week and I'll be really busy, I'm going to write another story (not a fan fic) for a creative writing contest. Anyways, this is a really long author's note and I apologize, but I feel you should know what's happening._**

**Disclaimer: **This will probably be my last disclaimer because they're really a bloody nuisance and everyone knows that I own nothing of Jack (no matter how much I would love to), The Pearl, or anything even remotely connected with Pirates of the Caribbean…except my DVD and the countless merchandise I buy.

So without further delay, here is the next installment of _A Vampire's Kiss. _Enjoy!

_**Living in Nothing**_

_I'm back again. I need to continue my story whether you like it or not; it's my duty to my beloved that our tale be known. I'm sorry it's been a while; those stupid mortals cannot seem to leave an old vampire to rest. I was running again because I can't die before this account ends; when I'm finished maybe I will stop. Anyways, I hope I left you hanging onto my last words, if not that's okay too. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was born to darkness…_

* * *

As I stepped from my grave, my darkened vision outlined Benjamin who was impatiently waiting for my eyes to adjust. My sight cleared and I saw him striding up to me with a wide grin on his face. "Welcome to the undead, darling!"

Well, I wasn't fully expecting that, but forced a smile nonetheless. It was then that I realized I felt deathly sick and wanted nothing more than to bend over and vomit on his shoes. I voiced my opinion so; excluding the shoes, and a small smirk graced his lips. With a swift movement of his arm a small vile of dark liquid was produced and thrust forward into my hesitant hands. I was ordered to drink.

It was my first taste of human blood; had I known of the contents I would have never put it to my lips but, alas, the fluid flows through my veins and is meant for my tongue. It caressed my throat on its way down almost teasingly. Even after all these years and so many victims, I remember that metallic taste of mortality. I drank thirstily from the small vial, all previous suspicions of what it was vanishing as my ailing left.

When I had finished, I licked my lips and again looked to Benjamin. He still had that annoying smirk on his face; I knew that he was keeping something from me. "What was this?"

"That was your husband's blood." I almost nodded at the blunt words before they sank in. Blood? From my husband? My first feed and it was from my husband. Brilliant. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hug him or slap him.

"You _killed_ my husband?"

"Why would I do that? I suppose your common stereotype of vampires is that we have fangs, suck from people's necks, and turn into bats, right?" I nodded my head dumbly. He sighed before continuing, "I presume I have much to tell you then. I cannot very well let a vampire roam around thinking they must kill. You had better sit down, Lady, there is much to tell. I did not kill your husband; I met him at the funeral service this morning and he was just plump and thick with life—I had to take a little." I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disgusted at his words. A little part of me wished that Edward was dead, but I felt immediately guilty for thinking that.

The night progressed as he told me the tale of vampires: how they are commonly mistreated, they're habits, how they survive, and their weaknesses. I won't bother to explain them to you for I know that you will eventually hear all about it in the course of the story. Benjamin didn't stay long; at dawn he departed, feeling I could take care of myself; he left me with one thing though, a name that originated in Japan. He told me that it was common to receive an alias from the country in which you had died.

Mine was Suzume.

_

* * *

I will not yet explain the significance of that name to you. It is truly ironic that I had received it; I believe it was meant in a completely different light. Another time I will explain its meaning and what came with it. Rarely would I use it, but neither would I ever forget it. When my true gravestone is set up, that will be the name engraved on the hard rock; the fact that it would appear as if I had lived several centuries—which I have—will hopefully elude anyone that cares to drop by the cemetery. Now I'm rambling, and I do not have the time to. Onward we go.

* * *

_

It was only after he had left, and I decided to leave the eerie cemetery, did I really notice where I was. I had obviously been brought back to London, which made me wonder just how long I was dead. As dawn's rose fingertips caressed the horizon, I remembered what Benjamin had told me. I had always thought that vampires burned and exploded in the sun, but it turns out that we can tolerate it and it only made us slightly uncomfortable. The older vampires could stay out in it longer and it never bothered them, but us young ones easily gathered sunburns.

I knew where I was, not far from the place I used to call home, and I started walking towards it before I realized that I couldn't just waltz back into my house. Everyone thought I was dead. What good would that do? I quickly turned around and headed the other direction. I had no idea as to where I would go; I was completely alone. As I walked down the barely lit street, I noticed there were several less-than-honorable places. I thought those as good as place as any and walked into the nicest looking inn. It had quite a cozy feeling inside and I suppose I looked a little strange renting a room in the morning rather than night. I walked up to the desk at the front nonetheless and asked for a room. The man working was dozing off and jumped when I spoke. He mumbled something, took my money, and gave me a key.

I found my room and quickly walked inside locking the door behind me. It wasn't anything special: a bed, chair, table, and mirror. A mirror, I wanted to see how I looked.

The reflection in the glass shocked me—yes, vampires have reflections—I thought I would look something totally different, but the only thing that really surprised me was my state of dress. I guess I shouldn't have been considering I _was_ buried and dead. I was wearing the black dress I had always wanted to be buried in, and a veil over my face. It wasn't anything special, just simple, but I did look as if I had just risen from the grave. My face was much paler than normal, my fingernails longer and pointed, eyes slightly sunken in but not horrifically so; it just looked as if I had gotten enough sleep. My hair was darker, but that might have just been the fact that my face was almost white and made it contrast greatly; it flowed down my back tangled in most places. I opened my mouth just to confirm what Benjamin had said. He told me that vampires didn't usually get pointed fangs, but there was always an exception. He had slightly pointed canines and so, too, did I.

* * *

_I'm afraid from here, there is an enormous gap that was really rather dull. I spent years upon years traveling from one place to another. Vampires can run abnormally fast so I didn't have to always get from place to place with some source of transportation. I didn't always stay in inns either; it just depended on where and when I was. I met few people, preferring to keep to myself, staying places in England rather than straying further than I needed. I spent these years developing and refining my skills to perfection. Only after I decided to go to the coast did I meet someone that I let someone get to know me.

* * *

_

I can't recall the name of the town I was passing through; only that it was situated along the coast of England towards the North Sea. I hadn't fed in weeks and I was weak from exhaustion of traveling and little nutrients. A vampire can only go so long on normal food before blood is needed.

It was late at night, probably early morning when I met him. A man was foolishly walking alone near the dark alleyway I was lurking in. He appeared drunk, and I was reckless with hunger so I immediately dove upon him and heaved him into the alley. I thought he was knocked unconscious so I rolled up his billowy sleeve and pricked a vein with one pointed fingertip. I began to feed and was so lost in the taste that I didn't notice the man was indeed awake, and had grabbed a weapon. Apparently, I had looked over the fact that he was heavily armed. I was knocked unconscious by the blunt end of a pistol and my last thoughts were that the man was still bleeding because I didn't get the chance to heal the wound.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, but like I said, I've been busy. I felt that I should at least write a little something to keep you coming back. Wouldn't want you to forget it! Oh, and I'm working on a picture of my vampiress so when I finish I'll post the link in my profile.**_

_**Thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys are going to be the heart and soul of this story. If no one reviews, I'll assume everyone hates it and stop writing because it takes up a lot of my spare time and some time that I probably shouldn't be devoting to this lol, but I want to pursue a writing career and it always helps to get in some practice. So thanks again to Prophet Song, Okanim, bluejay, and Pirates-arr-me-life63!**_


End file.
